BTR: Big Time Brother
by ICrzy
Summary: Katie feeling as if her brother doesn't have the time for her anymore, wants him and the boys to buy some "supplies" for a school project on there way there something happens leaving to someone in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Kendall POV

I was sitting in the living room of our place while James and Carlos were playing some zombie video game on the TV. Logan was working on some science project that we all should be doing, but Logan said he'll handle it. I leaned on the sofa and felt so relax. Then it changed hearing my mom, "Kendall! Boys!" Usually a tone like that isn't a good one, I saw my mom followed by Katie walk toward us. We all stand in a line, "Um yeah Mama Knight?" James asked. My mom eyed us, "I am not mad at any of you. I have to head to work early, So can you take Katie to Wal-Mart so she can buy something for her social studies project. She has to make a poster for the Civil War." My mom said. I usually didn't mind helping my sister, but today I just felt too lazy. But anything for my baby sister. "Sure mom no problem." I said then Katie formed a smile. My mom kissed Katie on the forehead, then me on the forehead. She hugged James, Logan, and Carlos then walked off for work. I grabbed my car keys but Katie stopped me, "No driving sents fuels to our ozone causing global warming. We are walking." Katie ordered. I sighed, James and Logan kinda giggled at that. Then Katie turned to them, "Oh your coming too. I need help looking for what I need." Katie said. The boys complained about it.

We headed out of the Palms Woods and walking down the sidewalk, James was complaining how the weather will mess with his "perfect" hair. Carlos just kept asking Katie what we were looking for, Logan and I were chatting about our band stuff. Katie pulled me back, "No need to walk faster than me." Katie said. I looked at her, "Sorry Katie." I said. Now thinking about it, lately Katie has been wanting to be near me. Since mom got that job working as a nurse its been the guys and her. Maybe Katie is feeling alone. I turned to Katie, "Are you sure we are getting something for a project or are you just wanting to spend time together?" I asked. She looked at me like I knew, I had a grin. "Baby sister if you want to spend time with me. Ask me." I said. She blushed and was mad, "Your always with the band and Jo." She said. Carlos looked at me, "She has a point." He said. I pushed him away, "Katie you know your my number one girl." I said. Katie looked up at me, "You know you've been saying that since dad left us. And most of it was true until we moved here." Katie said. I looked at my sister and could tell she hated the fact I am becoming famous and not having time to be with her. "Katie," I said. She then took off running, I began to run after followed by the guys behind me. Katie was running quickly down the block, I was able to catch up with her as she was crossing the street. I looked to my right as I ran across seeing a red pick up truck driving toward us. I managed to get force to push Katie. Katie was clear from the truck, but not me. All I see was red coming near me, then black.

Logan POV

When we finally caught up with them it was too late, the red pick up truck had hit Kendall. Katie was getting up, Carlos and James ran to her. She had some cuts on her knees, I ran to Kendall. "Katie, you OK?" I heard James. I called for them, and got no answer, "GUYS! Kendall is injured!" I shouted. Behind ran Carlos and James, I heard heavy breathing which had to be Katie. In shock seeing Kendall, which I couldn't blame her. Someone ran over, "Move I am a trained nurse let me help your friend until the squad gets here." She told us. Kendall was pretty banged up, he was bleeding on his head. His right arm looks broken, maybe. The women was trying to treat the head wound, she was beginning to ask us questions. "What's your friend's name?" She asked. "Kendall Knight, he is part of the band Big Time Rush with us." Carlos said. Kendall groaned, he was awake. Katie ran over, though the women wanted Katie to stay back. I heard Kendall speak quietly, so I leaned near him. "I-Is Ka-Katie alright?" I was shocked, he was so hurt he was more worried about Katie. I nodded to him, "Yes she is safe." I said. He managed to make a smile, "Goo-." He passed out in mid sentence. The squad pulled in, taking Kendall away and the guy in the truck. I promised to ride with Katie in the squad. James and Carlos will meet us there. I sat next to Katie in the back of the squad, she held onto my hand tight. She was crying badly. I looked at Kendall's heart rate, it was normal which was good. We don't need Katie seeing Kendall going into shock. She didn't need that nor Kendall.

Once the squad pulled up in the hospital, the back doors opened quickly. The nurses and doctors spoke fast between them, it was hard to keep up. Though I managed to keep Katie and I up with them. We were told to stop outside of the surgery room. "Please wait here, your friend will be taken care of." The doctor said. I had no idea Kendall needed surgery. I had no idea the truck did that to him. I had Katie sit down and waited for Carlos and James. When they finally came I had them keep an eye on Katie while I get something to drink. I passed someone's room hearing a man say, "Is the boy I hit alright? Please, I didn't mean to hit him. I-I don't know what happened. Please I cannot go to jail, I have a child who is starting middle school in the Fall." I heard the man beg. I grabbed a water bottle from the machine and walked back to where everyone else was. I saw Katie being held by James and Carlos as she cried. This isn't good, this is making me so angry. Why did this have to happen? And why Kendall, he has been through so much. If only none of this happened.

**TBC**

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO KENDALL?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!  
**

Carlos POV

I sat waiting and waiting, it was driving me insane. Logan told me it takes time, but how long. My friend is in there, and I have no idea if he is OK. Katie finally stopped crying but she is quiet, I hear running to us. In her work uniform came Mama Knight with a worried look, my guesses she wasn't told who was hurt. Since her expression was shocked when she noticed Kendall wasn't with us. "Wha-What happened?" She managed to speak. "A truck hit Kendall." James said. "Yes but how did he get hit, did he run a light or something?" Mrs. Knight asked. Katie looked at her mom, "He saved my life because I was being careless." Katie said. Mrs. Knight ran for Katie to hug her, we were all there for Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight stood up, "I need to call Henry. He needs to know about Kendall." Mrs. Knight said pulling out her cell phone, "Hello Henry. It's me Jen." She started. I looked away seeing James just staring down at the floor and Logan just staring at the hands in his lap. Katie was in the shape of a ball, I never seen us more depressed ever.

Once Mrs. Knight got off the phone the doors opened and they were wheeling Kendall out on a gurney. We all stood up and followed them, the doctor looked at us. "Anyone a member of the family?" He asked. Which Mrs. Knight nodded to, "I am his mother." She said. The doctor nodded, "Well Kendall here took quite amount of damage from the force of the truck. We had to do some surgery which went well. Kendall is going to be asleep for a while. But once he wakes we'll like to keep an eye on him, something like this is rare to see." The doctor said. "What is?" James asked. "Someone living about the weight and the force of a truck hitting the ribs of a human body." The doctor said. I turned from the doctor to my sleeping friend, Kendall looked so frail. Like he was a child, sleeping like normal. The nurse took Kendall to a room. We sat there for a long time, I just kept silent like everyone else.

Katie POV

This is my FAULT. My brother is in the hospital, he could have died. I cannot believed he pushed me out of the way. I looked at Kendall, there was a bandage on his forehead covering the wound on his forehead. There was some wrap around his knuckles and his right arm wrapped, the doctor said it was fractured. James looked around, "Well he has a nice view." He said to clear the air of the silence. I looked up at him, "He isn't staying here forever." I declared. All eyes on me, "Kendall is going to wake up and all be better. He has to." I said. I know it sounded selfish, but this is my brother. It hurt me seeing him like this, I felt my mom hug me. She felt so sad about this too, then heard a knock at the door. "Um is this the room for Kendall Knight?" I barely remember that voice. I turned seeing a man looking similar to Kendall and I, he looks much older than mom. He waved holding some get well soon flowers.

"Is he-our son. Is Kendall alright?" My dad asked. My mom was nodded as tears flowed, "Yeah yeah. He is just rest now." My mom tried to stay strong but couldn't. My dad walked into the room more, "Jesus how did this happen?" He asked looking at Kendall. Everyone was in silence to that question. Logan looked at my dad, "Mr. Knight we were just walking and thought it was green. When Katie walked out and Kendall just pushed her out of the trucks way." Logan made up that story well enough. My dad bought it, "Traffic lights need to warn the walkers if its green or not." He said. I sat down next to Carlos, he was staying away from Kendall. I heard a groan, it was Kendall! I ran to the bed as did the rest, Kendall's eyes still shut but you could see them moving. Finally they slowly opened, he opened them but closed them quickly. Then fully opened them, "Ugh wh-what happened?" He asked lifting his left arm over his face. "You got into a fight with a truck, guess who won?" James said trying to add some humor into this. Carlos looked at Kendall, "How are you feeling?" Carlos asked. Kendall shrugged, "Like I was hit by a truck. Where is Katie? Is she OK?" Kendall asked.

He was asking for me, Kendall didn't know you worried so much. I leaned near him, "Here I am big brother." I said. I saw him move his left arm off his face, I saw his eyes looking at me. "How are you Katie?" He asked me. "Fine, but you shouldn't be worrying about me. Your the one in the hospital bed." I said with a tear sliding down my cheek. Kendall made a small smile, he blinked and then looked down. Slowly looking back at me, "Can't help it. Baby sister, I cannot help worrying about you." He said and then fell asleep. I was freaking out when mom pulled me back, "He must be tired from the surgery. We should let him rest and come back tomorrow." Mom said. My mom offered my dad to crash at our place but he was fine staying at a hotel. We get back to the Palm Woods and everyone seemed to know about Kendall. Jo was asking the guys how he was. Camille was hugging Logan, saying she is here if he needed her. Even Mr. Bitters was worried about Kendall, and its Mr. Bitters were talking about.

James POV

I sat in my room looking at a mirror of myself, If only we catch Katie before hand. She must be blaming herself about all of it, and I don't want to be a jerk saying its her fault. Kendall is getting better, its Kendall. He'll never quit even if he is in the hospital. I remember in the 5th grade there was this bully named Bobby Jones, he kept picking on Kendall and I. Kendall kept defending the both of us, even those Bobby kept giving him black eyes and stole his lunch money. Kendall is that person who will protect people he care about and never quit, because someone will need him. I laid back on my bed, I heard a knock at my door. "Hey James, Mrs. Knight has dinner ready." Carlos said. I turned away from the door, "I am not hungry." I said. Being honest I wasn't hungry, with the day we had how could anyone be hungry. I closed my eyes and kept picturing the car over and over, but I keep wondering how Kendall will deal with it. I mean I can freak all I want about this, but Kendall will have the worst out of all of us because he felt the truck against him and he probably thought he was going to die. I closed my eyes tight, oh Kendall what to do.

I woke up the next day seeing Kelly and Gustavo over, Mrs. Knight was explaining it to them. Both of them were shocked. I mean even thought Gustavo can be a jerk, he deeply cares about us. We are more than just some dogs of his. Kelly gasped, "Is he OK?" She asked. Mrs. Knight nodded, "Yeah we were planning on heading over to the hospital in a little bit. Want us to send him our word?" Mrs. Knight asked. Gustavo nodded, "Of course and allow me to pay for the medical bill. I know these things sky rocket out of control." Gustavo said. It was odd seeing him all nice and caring but when a family member is hurt people act weird. Katie came out, "Where is dad?" She asked. "Your father left. He headed home." Mrs. Knight said. Of course, Mr. Knight left he is a bad father. Kendall is lucky that he doesn't have to see his dad's face. All of us got into the car and headed to the hospital, walked up to find Kendall's room. Number 236, Mrs. Knight opened the door. Hearing the TV on but a sleeping Kendall, he held the remote in his hand and his head leaning as if he was watching something before passing out. Carlos saw Kendall was watching New Town High, it was an episode with Jo in it. I guess he wanted to watch something seeing someone he cares for. Mrs. Knight turned off the TV, she then was tapping him. "Kendall, Kendall dear." She said softly. Kendall moaned and opened his eyes. "Um wha-what time is it?" He asked. "Noon." Logan said. "Seriously?" Kendall asked. Kendall sighed and tried to sit up.

Katie stopped him, "Not now. Your still hurt." She said. Kendall looked at her, "OK then." Kendall said. He seemed better, I mean more color in his face. Plus he is wide awake. Kendall was just staring at us, "What?" He asked. "You had us worried sick." Mrs. Knight said. "Sorry mom. I didn't mean to." Kendall said. I padded his back, "Glad to see your alright." I said. Kendall smiled at me and then to Carlos and Logan. "Yeah man, its not the same without you." Carlos said. I nodded, "Yeah the whole Palm Woods wish you well." I said. "Including Mr. Bitters." Logan said. Kendall was shocked, "Never knew I was that popular." Kendall joked. He laughed, so the rest of us did. He stopped and yelp, holding onto his rib. "Sorry it just hurts to laugh a little." Kendall said, he removed the feeling of being in pain. Which was very Kendall of him. We stayed there all day, just talking to Kendall and listening to him talk. No one brought up the accident or how he feels about it. We kept it normal talk, well until we had to leave. We all said goodbye to Kendall and headed out, Kendall kept a smile on his face until we left. I am sure the moment the doors shut he frowned. I hugged Katie and we headed out of the hospital, tomorrow we visit Kendall again.

**TBC**

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN BTR! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Kendall POV

I opened my eyes, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep, I keep having nightmares of the accient. I just want to get some rest. Which I knew I wasn't going to get any, so I reached for the remote on the shelve near my bed. I saw the IV in my arm and saw the bandages on my body. I let out a long deep breathe and turned on the TV. I was just flipping the channel, nothing was on or I just didn't care what to watch. I stopped seeing the news talking about how I am stuck in the hospital. Great, I realized the press will be surrounded by the hospital the moment I am released. Fun, so I continued to find something but then finally gave up. I just kept it on the news, it talked about the sports and weather. At one point I fell asleep but woke up moments later to see I woke up at 7:43AM. I am not going to sleep the way I want to. I turned on the TV to see a hockey game, it was better than silence. I began to watch and watch it. After a while, my eye lids were getting heavy.

Logan POV

The guys and I followed with Katie went to visit Kendall, Mrs. Knight was busy on a shift at work. So knocking on the door hoping for an answer, I opened the door to see Kendall asleep. He seemed to have fallen asleep watching a hockey game, so Kendall. Katie walked over, Carlos turned off the TV as James wanted to watch more. I told the two to behave.  
I saw Katie gentle touch Kendall, waking him. The moment he opened his eyes, he seemed completely tired. "Hm, what time is it?" Kendall asked. "Eight thirty." Carlos answered with a smile. Kendall sighed, "Looks like no sleep for me." He said as if it was a joke. James laughed, "Yeah the moment your cleared no more hospital rooms and hot nurses." James said. Carlos and I slapped James, Katie had a small smile. "So how are you feelings big bro?" Katie asked. Kendall had a smile, "Alright baby sister." Kendall said. He held onto her hand, "Good." Katie said. James sighed, "Jeez there is nothing to do at this hospital. I am turning on the TV." James said. Kendall laughed at James, Carlos watched James watch the last quarter of that hockey game.

"So Kendall do you know when your cleared?" I asked. He shrugged, "Um I think tomorrow. Could be wrong. I was mostly out of it during all of it." Kendall said with a small smile. Katie held her brother's hand tight, "You know I am still worried."  
Katie said. Kendall turned to her, "Now baby sister I am fine." Kendall said. I could tell Kendall was hiding something from her and us, but I didn't want to start anything now. For now I just was happy Kendall is here and actually being some what of himself.

Kendall POV

I could tell Logan was onto my act, if he figures out I am still scared and I am having nightmares. Well I have a feeling things will be worst. Anyways I kept a brave face for Katie, because I am her father in her eyes. Even though I heard our dad came to see how I was. Katie looked at me, "Need anything?" She asked. I shook my head, "I am good Katie." I said smiling. She nodded, "Oh hey I am sorry." She said. "Ka-Katie, It's not your fault." I said. The moment I said that I heard the TV turn off.  
"Yes it is Kendall! I put you in the hospital! I could have killed you!" Katie yelled crying. I shook my head, "Katie no that's not what happened. It was an accident. You didn't hurt me, the truck did." I said. "If I didn't run in front of traffic!" Yelled my little sister. James was trying to calm her down, "Ka-." I stopped before I said a thing. I looked down at my blanket, I saw my hands holding onto it. I held it tighter, I heard Logan say something. "Kendall are you OK?" He asked again. I looked at him, I saw Carlos and James holding Katie from falling onto the floor from crying. I looked at him, "Of course." I said. Katie looked at me, "Liar big brother." Katie said. I looked down, "It's fine." I said, I hated the feeling of feeling like I am weak and I cannot protect the ones I hold close. It just made me so angry. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was still Logan. "Please we are family here. Tell us Kendall."  
Logan said. He had this worried look on his face, I looked around and then sighed. "Last night I've haven't gotten any sleep. I keep having nightmare." I said. I felt totally ashamed, I am Kendall Knight. The leader of BTR and Katie Knight's big brother, I wasn't suppose to have a weak spot. I felt arms around me, "It's alright Kendall." I heard. They were hugging me without causing my wounds to hurt. I hugged back and then felt tears sliding down my cheek. For the first time since the wreak, I was crying. I had no idea I was that frightened about that had happened. But I was glad I had people there who didn't judge me or laughed.

**TBC **

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?  
**

**(AUTHOR NOTE: HEY GUYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT, I'VE BEEN HAVING A BAD WEEK. A FRIEND COMMITTED SUICIDE AND FIVE OTHER KIDS FROM MY SCHOOL GOT INTO A CAR WREAK AND ONE WAS SENT TO A HOSPITAL FROM A LIFE FLIGHT. HAVE SOME EMOTIONAL ISSUES GOING ON AND A LOT OF SAD PEOPLE. IT MIGHT BE A WHILE TIL I WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER OR OTHER STORIES. SORRY BUT PLEASE RESPECT THIS, I NEED TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS. THANKS, ICRZY)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN BTR! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Katie POV

After visiting my brother, the guys and I headed home. James and Carlos began playing some video game that their goal was to kill zombies. Logan sat down watching the two yell as they get eaten by the zombies. I sighed and headed off to my room. I sat down on my and looked at my night stand seeing a photograph of Kendall and I before Big Time Rush happened. When Kendall was on the hockey team and working, and I simply a little sister that he came to help me. Give me advice and just kept the bullies away. It just hurts me to see him like that. I sighed and heard my mom come home, I heard her call me and I came out. "Katie, boys. I got some good news, Kendall will be released tomorrow." My mom said. The boys cheered and I smiled. Awesome, now everything can return to normal.

Kendall POV

The day I was to leave I was still swore, the doctor told me to rest for a few more days. Said I should walk around a little and not do anything with the band for a few more weeks. I really didn't care, I just wanted to leave. Go home and see my family and my girlfriend. I saw my mom come walking toward my room with the guys and Katie. I was standing on my own but needed some help. James had a smile, "Hey buddy ready to head back to the Palm Woods?" He asked me. I nodded, "Of course!" I said. Carlos smiled, "Great let Logan and I help you." Carlos said. The two handed me my crunches, it made it a lot easier to walk than before. Since I am Kendall Knight and is apart of Big Time Rush, we took the back way too avoid the camera in my face. I sat in my mom's car and felt like it was all over until I looked over seeing my bandages on my arm and my leg. I sighed to myself and then my mom asked me, "So Kendall what are you wanting for lunch?" I shrugged, "Pizza?" I said. She nodded and took us back to the Palm Woods. I was surrounded by all those who live there, when I was surprised when Jo hugged me tightly. "Oh Kendall I was so worried." Jo said. I smiled and kissed her, "A truck can't keep me down." I said looking into her eyes. I saw Katie frown, she hated the idea of me dating some times. We all took the elevator back to our room, when my mom called for pizza.

After a while she left to pick it up. I sat on the couch and put a foot rest in front of my leg so I can rest it. Katie walked over, "You still swore?" She asked. I shrugged, "A little but its not bad." I said trying to get her to forget about it. She nodded and Carlos had a smile, "Dude you should see this new game. Called Overlord Zombies! It's really hard." Carlos said. I pointed at the level and said, "Maybe because you're playing on hard instead of easy or middle." I said and Logan laughed at James and Carlos. Feeling like idiots that switched the level and began playing the video game. I leaned my head back and sighed. I closed my eyes to take a short nap when I heard Katie sit next to me, "Tired big brother?" She asked. I shrugged, "Just taking a short nap." I said. "I could help you to your room." She said. I shook my head, "No Katie." I said looking up at the ceiling. "Bu-But it won't be a bother to me. Seriously." Katie said. I was so annoyed by her, "Katie I said no!" I yelled. The guys turned to Katie and myself. Katie nodded, "Sorry Kendall." She said and left. I sighed, "Kat-." But it was too late. I looked down, "Not cool dude." James said. I turned to them, "I don't want her to be worrying about me. I just want everything to go back to normal." I said and stood up. I left the crunches on the couch, when Logan were about to hand them to me. I just shook my head. "But I guess it won't go back to normal." I said and walked out of the place.

Logan POV

Its been a long time since Kendall left, Mrs. Knight came back questioning us. When we explained what happened she began to yell. "Why didn't you stop him?" She yelled. Katie came out, "W-We thought he was just walking around the Palm Woods and be back." I said. The guys nodded after I spoke. Katie looked at me, "Did he run off?" She asked. Carlos nodded, "I think so." He said. "Wh-Why?" She asked. "My guess is he is pretty upset that he made you upset. And the fact he just want things back to normal." I said. Katie nodded, "W-We should start looking for him." Katie said as she began to cry. Which we all agreed on, why Kendall. Why run off while your still injured, please Kendall. Don't be far and don't get yourself killed.

**TBC**

**WHERE DID KENDALL RUN OFF? (AUTHOR NOTE: THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING PATIENT WHILE I TOOK SOME TIME AWAY, SINCE I AM BACK AND MY HEAD IS ALL CLEARED NEXT CHAPTER SOON!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON****'T OWN BTR! PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW!  
**

Katie POV

We were searching around for Kendall, we had no idea where he'd run off to and why. Logan and Carlos checked near the park, James had Jo come with to search Rock Records, my mom and I drove around to see if he would travel somewhere. I was so worried. How come Kendall would run off, I mean he was surely upset that I was trying to help him. Though I didn't mean to bother him, I was just trying to be a better sister. All I want now is to find Kendall, and just tell him I am sorry. My mom and I had no luck on trying to find him so we went back to the Palm Woods, and see if the others had any luck. Jo was in our apartment with the guys.

James stood next to Jo and sighed, "We couldn't find him at Rock Records." He said and Jo was just looking out the window hoping he would show up. Carlos nodded, "We didn't see him at the park either and we even checked a few blocks away." Carlos said. I was all teared up and trying to calm down. Jo pulled out her phone and thought to text Kendall in hope he'll answer. After a few moments there was an answer. Jo was shouting, "GUYS! He messaged me!" We all gathered around the cell phone. "What did he say?" Logan asked. Jo was a bit shaking and said, "He said he is fine and will be home soon." Jo said. I looked around and had a tear slide down my cheek.

Kendall POV

I was just sitting around at the beach, in the sand. I stared at my cell phone, maybe I shouldn't have left in such a manner I did. I think maybe I should head home. I started to stand up and then fell over, man I am still in pain. I'll just wait a while until my body stops hurting. I was a bit tired too, so maybe a quick nap and then I'll head home. So I laid back in the sand and closed my eyes. I hear the sound of the ocean and the sound of the birds. Then I fell deeply asleep.

I woke up seeing the sun was down and everyone was gone. I looked at my cell phone, and my battery was low. The time was ten thirty, I think I should turn it off and head home. Save the battery and turn it on when I get close enough. So I got up and began to leave. The traffic wasn't so busy and I just walked the sidewalk. I wasn't in so much pain but I was walking in a limp. I just realized I was really far from the Palm Woods and I didn't want to walk so far. Maybe I can call Logan and pick me up.

Logan POV

I was sitting on the couch with Carlos and James, Jo was back at her place. Mrs. Knight walked her home and Katie was just hiding in Kendall's room. Then all of a sudden my phone was ringing, I stood in shock seeing it was Kendall who was calling. I answered the phone, "Kendall where are you!" I shouted and then I was surrounded by everyone. He was telling me he was down town and near the beach. He told me he was near a K-Mart by main street. So I ran to the door and grabbed my car keys. With Carlos and James followed me out of the place, in search to get him.

We drove off into town to find Kendall, we finally found him. He was sitting on a park bench, he seemed to be napping. I pulled over and got out.  
Carlos and James followed me out and helped Kendall into the car. He fell asleep and I drove kinda fast back to the Palm Woods. In the room was Mrs. Knight and Katie who basically were hugging him, though Kendall seemed outta it. They had us guys take Kendall to his room and on his bed. He was already asleep before he hit his pillow. Carlos turned to me, "Is he alright?" He and James turned to me like the part time leader since Kendall wasn't himself. Also the fact I wanted to be a doctor before the band happened. I rubbed the back of my head, "Honestly I don't know what he is thinking or was when he walked out." I said. We both left the room and entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight washing dishes and Katie sitting at the breakfast bar. Mrs. Knight looked at us, "Listen everyone we need to give Kendall some time. He has been through enough and so have we, but we need to let things calm down and get back to normal." And it was that, right after she said that Katie left for her room. Mrs. Knight finished the dishes and then headed off to bed, followed by us guys. It just seemed too quiet, just too quiet.

**WHAT IS GOING ON? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER & UPDATE ANY OF MY OTHERS, MY LAPTOP IS BEING FIXED SO I HAVE TO SHARE THE FAMILY LAPTOP AND I DON'T LIKE THE FEELING OF BEING WATCHED SO I RARELY GET ON. ANYWAYS THE LAPTOP SHOULD BE FIXED SOON AND THIS WILL BE UPDATED QUICKER AS WELL AS MY OTHER STORIES. PLEASE BE UNDERSTAND WHERE I AM FROM THERE IS A LOT OF SNOW AND THE TEMP IS COLD. PLUS I JUST GOT BACK TO SCHOOL AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK. SO PLEASE WAIT. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! ICRZY)  
**


End file.
